Safe and Sound
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Claire jamás se sintió tan impotente hasta que tuvo a Steve agonizando entre sus brazos. Steve/Claire.


**Ya hacía rato que deseaba escribir algo sobre Resident Evil, en especial sobre esta escena, que cuando la vi por primera vez me impactó muchísimo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto cómo yo disfrute de escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom.**

…

Ya no estaría con ella. Ya no vería su hermosa sonrisa. Ni atisbaría el brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo. Ni siquiera escuchar su voz maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que algo le resultaba mal. Mucho menos el reconfortante tacto cálido de sus manos en medio del frío. La estaba dejando.

Steve mantuvo sus ojos desesperanzados, entrecerrados mientras se debatían en la lucha por la vida, por vencer la muerte, pero esta parecía estar por vencerle ya, nublándole la mente, apretándole la repentinamente seca garganta. Ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno. No conocía la magnitud de sus heridas, y aunque Steve tuviese la fuerza suficiente para agachar el rostro y contemplarse, sabía que no sería capaz.

En bastas ocasiones, Steve había oído por parte de los prisioneros de la isla Rockfort, que habían ocasiones en que unas lesiones podían ser tan mortíferas que no sentías dolor. Ya no sentir dolor físico implicaba que los nervios habían sido afectados por igual. Y Steve a ratos no sentía nada en absoluto.

El dolor le embargaba en profundas punzadas imprevistas cuando menos lo sospechaba, así que costaba toda su consciencia asimilar lo sucedido. Recuperar las memorias, era como tener una cortina oscura en la mitad de su mente, bloqueando con una sombra penumbrosa aquellas que absorbían demasiada energía, sólo para alargar sus pocos minutos restantes de vida. No obstante, una corta memoria acudió a sus pensamientos de súbito, como un fútil golpe inesperado. Inesperado y sumamente doloroso.

El agónico tentáculo serpenteando desesperado en el aire buscando a su agresor, para después impactarle. Mientras su espalda colisionaba dolorosamente contra la frívola pared de granito en un grave sonido que implicaba huesos rotos, el apéndice consiguió travesarle ligeramente el delgado torso. Luego la corrosiva sangre verduzca del tentáculo herido abriéndose paso en su piel, quemando. Rompiendo vasos sanguíneos en el trayecto, pulverizando sus órganos internos como si no fueran nada más que un frágil insecto, desquebrajándole en una agonía inhumana las costillas. Y el dolor que parecía infinito, pero que por el contrario sólo sintió por un par de segundos antes de no sentir nada.

El enorme cuarto gris le daba vueltas, y los cansinos párpados pesaban como si hubiesen sido hechos de acero. Le costaba toda su energía el mantener sus ojos abiertos, pues Steve tenía mucho sueño. Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí, sabía por completo que si se dejaba arrastrar por las olas de oscuridad que barrían con su mente, no volvería a despertar.

Steve pensó que si fuese por él, ya se hubiera entregado gustoso a la muerte. Pero no podía. Consideraba muy egoísta dejarse morir cuando Claire yacía arrodillada a su lado con sus temblorosas manos vacilando, intentando averiguar cómo iba a arreglarlo esta vez.

Pero era muy tarde.

Su sangre seguía corriendo, la percibía cálida al deslizarse por el resto de su abdomen hasta topar con sus muslos desnudos. También estaba aquella viscosa sustancia de tonalidad verdosa que cuando hacía contacto con su piel, se sentía como si le quemasen con fuego, como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel lento, muy lento. En el interior de su boca, se mordió la lengua para suprimir un gemido cuando sintió como el veneno profundizaba aún más en su sistema. No quería que Claire lo viera sufrir. No quería que la última imagen que se llevase de él fuera de él agonizando en el suelo.

Pero fue inútil ya que advirtió la forma en que su rostro mostraba una mueca de apatía. Claire había sido capaz de interpretar en sus propios ojos su sufrimiento. Fue entonces cuando Steve advirtió como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, convulso; la ira que había sentido instantes atrás, cuando se había sacrificado para que ella viviera, le había dejado más que agotado. Y asqueado, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de hacerle daño. Jamás. Nunca.

También notó la mano de Claire tan tibia sobre la suya propia, que en contraste estaba casi congelada; percibió como cernía en un breve apretón que buscaba transmitirle algo de esperanza. No iba a servir de nada. Iba a morir.

Claire también lo sabía, y en sus lúcidas irises grisáceas podía atisbar las lágrimas que estaba soportando. Quería decirle que no se preocupara por él, que se salvara ella, pero temía que si abría la boca consumiría el resto de sus energías, así que se limitó a cambiar la posición de sus manos, de modo que él sostuviera la suya en un débil agarre. Le devolvió el apretón, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, y se llevó la mano femenina hasta su propia mejilla pálida. La palma de su mano se adoptó a su rostro perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Y tal vez sí, tal vez él sí había sido creado para ella. Pero ella nunca sería suya.

Sintió las palabras brotar de sus labios involuntariamente, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que irradiaba su piel.

—Claire… estás tibia.

Su voz sonaba tan frágil, que no le sorprendió la mirada de mera aflicción que recibió por parte de Claire.

—Tu puedes aguantarlo, Steve. — titubeaba casi imperceptiblemente, como si ni siquiera ella pudiera creerse sus palabras. Se quería convencer más así misma de lo que quería convencerlo a él. Aun así no era capaz de romper el irresoluto contacto visual. —Mi hermano vino a salvarnos, vamos a salir de aquí.

Podía percibir su miedo a perderlo, casi como si fuera palpable. Era un dolor recíproco. Ambos lo sentían. Pero aun cuando le envolvía la aflicción que implicaba no volverla a ver, aun por encima de todo estaba la momentáneo bienestar de haberla salvado de las garras de la muerte. A pesar de que el precio fuera su propia vida. Y Steve estaba completamente seguro de que lo volvería a hacer. Porque ella se merecía más vivir de lo que él jamás podría llegar a alcanzar.

Le constaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano no dejarse vencer por el sueño. La penumbra le empujaba, jalándolo hasta sus sombras, lentamente, muy lentamente, pero lo hacía, y no podía hacer nada para prevenirlo. Advertía su respiración irregular en su pecho, sus pulmones contrayéndose dolorosamente dentro de sus maltrechas costillas astilladas. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, inevitable, fútil, justo como el destino.

—Tu hermano mantuvo su promesa… lo siento. Siento no poder más —murmuró entrecortadamente. Steve bajó su mano, pero sin ser capaz de soltar la de Claire, estaba cansado por el basto esfuerzo que significaba el hablar y luchar contra las tinieblas al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo sintió como la tersa palma que estaba en su pecho, a la altura de su clavícula, se guiaba hasta posicionarse sobre su mano, envolviéndola entre las suyas, dándole calor. Steve se estremeció ligeramente, mirándola cuidadosamente a las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar en su presencia, pero que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su labio inferior temblaba sutilmente en un gesto irreflexivo de inquietud.

Nuevamente, Steve enfocó sus ojos azules, opacados en una agridulce aflicción, sobre los de ella, tan grises. Tan hermosos. Tan tristes. Si moría, al menos estaba seguro de preferir morir entre sus brazos, y perdido en sus desesperanzados ojos.

— ¿Q… qué dices?

Desesperación. Sólo podía escuchar la desesperación apoderarse de la voz de Claire, quebrándola, haciéndola tartamudear.

Para Steve parecía más que ineludible que ella supiera de sus sentimientos. Que desde que la había conocido bajo la lluvia, iluminada bajo la cegadora luz de la torreta, sus fuerzas habían sido enfocadas en ignorar su inevitable atracción, porque aquel no era el momento adecuado. Pero en esos momentos sabiendo que podía hacer latir su corazón unos segundos más por ella, fue que supo que la amaba. Que mientras pudiera retrasar a la muerte fatal sólo por ella, era porque la amaba con todo lo que era, con su ser repulsivo y egoísta, y con todo su destruido e inservible cuerpo herido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios antes de retomar la palabra. Antes de contemplarla por última vez. De admirar su belleza, su mirada afligida y rota. Moriría por ella, con ella, y no permitiría que nada le arrebatara su recuerdo.

—Me alegra haberte conocido… Yo… yo, yo te amo, Claire —musitó finalmente antes de dar su último respiro, que diera paso a un último latido desbocado. Y luego el final del dolor, para después permitirse arrastrar por la oscuridad.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacía su hombro, inerte, ojos cerrados por siempre, cubiertos por su flequillo humedecido en un sudor frío. Claire presa del pánico comenzó a zarandearlo un poco, con las lágrimas heladas precipitándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Sus manos posándose en su maltrecho torso gélido, buscando el sonido de su corazón desacompasado. Nada. Solamente encontró el silencio.

Estaba sola.

Y ella también lo amaba.


End file.
